Cake
Cake is the gender (and species) swapped version of Jake the dog, created by Adventure Time character designer Natasha Allegri and featured in the episode "Fionna and Cake." She has Stretchy Powers and can morph her body just like Jake. Cake travels with Fionna, and Lord Monochromicorn is her boyfriend. As a cat, she also possesses the ability to see in the dark. It is also shown that whenever danger is around, the fur on her tail stands on end or "frizzes out" (just like when she sensed Ice Queen). Her tail also frizzes out when Lord Monochromicorn first speaks to her on screen. Appearance She doesn't look much like Jake aside from their body proportions. She has white eyes in which the black pupils become circular if surprised, excited, shocked, or scared. She has a cat muzzle and a small nose (compared to Jake's), cat ears, white fur with many coffee colored spots, and a large bushy tail. When Fionna and Cake race Prince Gumball, when Cake runs up the mountain, she has claws on her front paws. Relationships Fionna Fionna the human is Cake's best friend and adopted sister. She gives advice in dealing with Prince Gumball. Lord Monochromicorn Lord Monochomicorn is Cake's husband. He gives her catnip and races her while carrying Prince Gumball. Cake said that one day she wants to have children with Lord Monochomicorn, and he tells Lord Monochomicorn that she's pregenant. They end up having 5 kittens. The Kittens Cake loves her children Charlotte , P.C. , Dulcimer, Dot Dot Dash , and Cake Jr. deeply. When they were first born in "Cake the Mom," she was extremely excited to show them to Fionna and BMO, and became very emotional with her new family surrounding her. He even cried tears of joy. Cake immediately became a watchful, attentive, and very over-protective mother. She even announced to Fionna that he would be living with Lo-chro and the kittens from then on. Unfortunately, Cake took his job too seriously, and coupled with the paranoid advice, she ended up worrying herself out over hef children. She went as far as to watch them through binoculars until 4am, perform CPR on them while they were sleeping, and leash them while they took a walk outside. The kittens on the other hand, who had inherited the trait of rapid aging from Lo-chro, learned to take care of themselves in a short amount of time. When Cake was taken by a horde of foxes to be eaten, the kittens banded together to create Super Kitten, quickly defeating the enemies as Cake was too exhausted to defend herself. Though Cake still cares for her children, she found herself moving back in with Fionna, stating that, "The kittens can pretty much take care of themselves. They don't really need me around... they're basically, like, older than me already." Ice Queen Ice Queen has mixed feelings about Cake. According to some drawings she is Cake's former owner. Marshall Lee As her male counterpart with Marceline, she appears to be afraid of Marshall Lee. This has only been shown in official artwork, however. Marsh When Marsh is first introduced in the series, he barely manages to tell Fionna his name on account of his timidness, whispering so quietly that Fionna couldn't hear him, and even going so far as to shying away. However, he immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Cake, imploring the cat to hold a conversation with her. Trivia *Cake's name is a play on Jake's name and is also based on Natasha's cat, Pancake. *Cake knows Morse Code because she can understand Lord Monochromicorn, similar to how Jake can understand Lady Rainicorn, who speaks Korean. *Fionna has taught Cake to change form on command, including a "morningstar mode." *Cake plays a hammered dulcimer, as opposed to a viola. *A cat's fur does "frizz out" if it is agitated or worried. *Natasha Allegri created artwork which shows Cake and Ice Queen together in an affectionate setting. She states that Ice Queen raised Cake from a kitten; though, this sub-plot was not used in the "Fionna and Cake" episode.[3] *In the storyboards for "Fionna and Cake", she is seen to have jowls similar to Jake. *In the Russian Dub, Cake was voiced by a male (also voice of Ice King) and other characters said "he." *Cake is the gender-swapped version of Jake, but she is also the opposite animal as Jake. If she was just gender-swapped she would be a female dog. Quotes Gallery Dancing-in-the-Moonlight.png Fionna-Cake-Lord-Monochromicorn.png Fionna-and-Cake-2.jpg Adventure-Time-with-Fiona-and-Cake-2.png Adventure-Time-with-Fionna-and-Cake.png Category:females Category:cats Category:animals Category:gender-swapped characters